poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushu awakens/Trying to awaken the Great Stone dragon
This is how Mushu awakens and trying to awake the Great Stone Dragon goes in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone light up and they turn into the Great Ancestor Great Ancestor: the small hanging dragon statue Mushu, awaken. statue shakes and smokes Mushu: I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there. Great Ancestor: Mushu... Mushu: And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine! Grr... arrgh... Great Ancestor: Mushu! These are the family guardians. They... Mushu: Protect the family. Great Ancestor: And you, O Demoted one... Mushu: I... ring the gong. Great Ancestor: That's right. Now, wake up the ancestors. Mushu: One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing. Trust me. ancestors appear Ancestor #1: I knew it, I knew it. That Mulan was a troublemaker from the start. Ancestor #2: Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family! Ancestor #3: She's just trying to help her father! Ancestor #4: But if she's discovered, Fa Zhou will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate! Ancestor #5: Not to mention they'll lose the farm! Ancestor #1: My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists! Ancestor #2: Well, we can't all be acupuncturists! Ancestor #6: No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser! Ancestors start to argue Ancestor #7: Let a guardian bring her back! Ancestor #2: Yes! Awaken the most cunning! Ancestor #4: No! The swiftest! Ancestor #8: No, send the wisest! Great Ancestor: Silence! We will send the most powerful of all. Mushu: laughs Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go. ancestors laugh at him Mushu: Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here! a tiny flame Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point. Great Ancestor: You had your chance to protect the Fa Family. Ancestor #6: Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster! Fa Thang: Yeah, thanks a lot. Mushu: And your point is? Great Ancestor: The point is, we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Mulan. Mushu: What? What? I'm a real dragon! Great Ancestor: You are not worthy of this spot! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon! tosses Mushu out Mushu: So you'll get back to me on the job thing. gets hit in the face by his gong. He goes to the dragon statue Mushu: Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you. the dragon statue Yo, Rocky. Wake up! You gotta go fetch Mulan! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon! up the statue, dragging his gong Grr. Arrgh. Grr. Hello? hitting the ear with his gong Hellooooo? Hello! the ear off the dragon statue Uh-oh... the entire statue falls apart Mushu: Uhh.. Stoney? Stoney... Oh man, they're gonna kill me! Great Ancestor: Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakend? Mushu: up the head of the Great Stone Dragon Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! Now, I will go forth and fetch Mulan! Did.. Did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon? Great Ancestor: Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws. Mushu: Don't even worry about it. I will not lose fate. loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something. lifts the head off That's just great, now what? I'm doomed and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road. Cri-Kee: Chirp. Mushu: Go get her?! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple. he had an idea Wait a minute. That's it! I make Mulan a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man. Cri-Kee: Chirp. Mushu: running What makes you think you're coming? Cri-Kee: Chirp. Mushu: You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you? Cri-Kee: Chirp. Mushu: What do you mean a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, you or me? Cri-Kee: Chirp. chases Cri-Kee out of the yard and down the road. Meanwhile, The Hun army comes to a stop by a marsh. Two Chinese soldiers are dragged out of a tree and thrown before Shan Yu Hun: Imperial scouts. Yu gets off his horse and takes his good down. Ryvine, wearing his Shan Yu outfit and Linda appears with him Soldier 1: Shan Yu! Shan Yu: Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Hun army. Ryvine Sparkle: Bravo. Huns and Captain Ethan's crew laughs Soldier 2: The Emperor will stop you. Shan Yu: Stop me? He invited me. the soldier By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. unshethes his sword then drops the soldier Shan Yu: Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies! Linda Ryan: And make sure he gets the message. Shan Yu: I'm ready. two soldiers scurry off, one after the other Ryvine Sparkle: Nice one, Linda. Linda Ryan: Yeah. Soon, I will get my revenge on Ryan for saving Sean and his kids and take over Ireland and the 16 realms. Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes, revenge. I guess K. Rool revived you after your and Frollo's fall. Ryvine Sparkle: I wonder. I got one question Shan Yu have. Linda Ryan: What is it? Shan Yu: How many men does it take to deliver a message? Larxene and Sheshou: One. to black Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts